High School Musical 3: Gradudancin'
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: 3rd high school musical w/ plot and song titles from lyra-7. I gave it lyrics and dialogue and here it is!


/title/tt0962726/board/thread/83337870?p1

HSM 3- GRADU-DANCIN'

DARBUS: As we enter into the final semester of senior year, my beloved students, I just want to encourage you to do everything and anything you possibly can to make your final time at East High a time to remember. Jason raises hand Yes, Jason?

JASON: So, how was your final high school semester? groans

DARBUS: Oh, it was just so--do you really care?

JASON: No, I just like hearing everyone groan when I ask a question.

DARBUS: Because they want to get out of class A.S.A.P. everyday,

GABRIELLA: Not today.

TROY: That speech was amazing.

CHAD: The best advice any teacher has ever given me.

**TROY: We've come so far, we've changed so much.**

**GABRIELLA: And it all started out from a song.**

**CHAD: But what's the use of it all starting out right...if it all ends up wrong?**

**ALL/CHORUS: We--have--got--to--**

**Make the most of it,**

**Try everything that's new.**

**Ya know you can't go wrong**

**when you sing along**

**and follow your heart too--**

**SHARPAY: In everything I do, I just have to succeed**

**RYAN: Yes,it--**

**SHARPAY: The spotlight's what I need,**

**the Wildcats are my friends now**

**and I got another school play lead.**

**TAYLOR: Smarter than before!**

**SHARPAY: Gaining even more!**

**KELSI: Hitting higher notes!**

**JASON: Hearing priceless groans--!**

**groans**

**JASON: Yes!**

**ZEKE: And we're never running out of Creme Brulee!**

**ALL/CHORUS**

HALLWAY

Gabriella: Taylor, I must confess, I really want to get into Harvard and I'm anxious about passing this test that may give me a scholarship for it!

TAYLOR: That is so horrible!!

GABRIELLA: What? Why??

TAYLOR: Because Yale's better! they laugh

SHARPAY: walks up Laugh while you can girls but I will have the last laugh. laughs walks away

GABRIELLA: That was pointless..and a bit confusing...

TAYLOR: Some people never change...

GYM

TROY: Dude, Sharpay has changed so much!

CHAD: Wayy nicer than a mountain lion.

ZEKE: I told you guys to get to know her!

JASON: And remember when Fulton thought I was her! What a doofus!

Others roll eyes

SHARPAY: I see you guys have won another state championship! Wooo! congratulates them with hugs

TROY: Thanks! It feels great to win!

ZEKE: And to have your future right in front of you!

**TROY: Yes, I scored the winning shot..**

**CHAD: And yes, I did assist.**

**SHARPAY: And it's your basketball playing muscles**

**what girls can't resist.**

**TROY: But there's so much more we've won on our way..**

**TROY/CHAD: Everlasting friendships,**

**ZEKE: Recipes,**

**JASON: Fun in the sun,**

**ALL: And look at who we've come to be...**

**CHORUS:**

**TROY: We're champions!**

**ALL: Say that again!**

**TROY: We're champions!**

**ALL: Oh yeah!**

**TROY/CHAD/ZEKE/JASON: We've come so far,**

**look where we are,**

**ALL: Not just champions-of basketball--**

**CHAMPIONS OF LIFE!!**

**(bridge)**

**YEAH YEAH YEAH, HEY HEY HEY,**

**ROCK ROCK ROCK, PLAY PLAY PLAY!**

OUTSIDE

TROY: No seriously, Gabba, Sharpay has changed!

GABRIELLA: Changed her clothes, maybe, but not her character! Still the same selfish boyfriend-stealing diva she always was. Don't you see she's just trying to seduce you again?

TROY: She celebrated our championship with us!

GABRIELLA: I'm not convinced.

Ryan and Sharpay walk by so happy

TROY: hugs and kisses Gabriella Even if that was her intention, it won't work because I love you. I'll be true to you.

**GABRIELLA: It's hard when I see all those prissy faced girls**

**strutting down the halls**

**And I only wish that I could be like them...**

**TROY: spoken Oh,do they? I don't even notice. **

**GABRIELLA: spoken Yes, you do!**

**TROY: I don't like their style,**

**I don't like their walk,**

**Too emo,emo,emotional,**

**and how they all talk.**

**Never doubt**

**that...**

**TROY/CHORUS:**

**I'll be true--to you--**

**I'll be true--to you--**

**When life is perfect,**

**or things get tough,**

**I'll be true--to you--**

**TROY: spoken I'm more worried about losing you to all those brainiac guys or someone dedicated to a life of musicals.**

**GABRIELLA: spoken Oh,stop it! **

**singing I like you the way you are(TROY: The way you are--)**

**And I love anything you do.**

**In a pitch dark night you are my star(TROY: My star--)**

**TROY/GABRIELLA: Oh,Baby, yes you are--**

**BOTH/CHORUSx2**

EVANS' MANSION

RYAN: I am so excited to enter into that prestigious performing arts school!

SHARPAY: And they'll come see us perform the day of the prom!

RYAN: If we perform...

SHARPAY: We will! I'm going to run for prom queen!

RYAN: But what should we sing?

SHARPAY: Simple! An emotional duet about family and our bond.

RYAN: That just popped into your head?

SHARPAY: No, Kelsi wrote it a couple days ago! Look...

**SHARPAY/CHORUS:**

**Everytime I take a look into that piece of glass,**

**I see myself like I've never seen before,**

**I see you beside me,**

**a bigger heart inside me,**

**and family that I adore**

**and that's why I love--**

**looking into the mirror.**

**RYAN: I'd like to take this opportunity**

**to say thanks for always being there for me**

**SHARPAY: There's been ups and downs,**

**SHARPAY/RYAN: And all arounds,**

**and still we've made it through-**

**BOTH/CHORUS**

OUTSIDE

TAYLOR: Gabriella is crying What's wrong, Gabby?

GABRIELLA: I got a D in the mock exam for my scholarship admission! gasps I know what the problem is! I didn't study enough! And Troy's the reason why!

TAYLOR: Not completely..

GABRIELLA: It's true! My "romance life" is to blame for my slipping grades!

TAYLOR: No! You just need to organize your time better!

GABRIELLA: I have to break up with him! runs off

TROY'S HOUSE

TROY: Egoist!

GABRIELLA: Troy! Remember last summer? When you were in my position? Our relationship has just been interfering with our futures! It's over!

A SMALL WAYS AWAY

TAYLOR: Oh no! We're too late!

CHAD: You know what's gonna happen now, don't you?

MARTHA: Everyone will return back to their old cliques.

KELSI: And they'll never sing another duet again!

ZEKE: After everything they'd been through..

JASON: This makes _me_ wanna groan.

**ZEKE/MARTHA: The excitement's over,**

**CHAD/TAYLOR: We're back to status quo.**

**KELSI/JASON: Definitely a place I didn't wanna go.**

**ALL/CHORUS**

**And in one final breathe**

**my priorities are set,**

**I'm back to who I was**

**forget who I'd become**

**And until they realize they were destiny-**

**they've set my priorities.**

**KELSI/JASON: Sing your final song,**

**ZEKE/MARTHA: Dance your final dance.**

**CHAD/TAYLOR: Say goodbye to your last chance.**

**ALL/CHORUS**

**CHAD/TAYLOR: Time for us to go home,**

**KELSI/JASON: It's the end of the road,**

**ZEKE/MARTHA: They changed us more than they'll **

**ALL: Evverr know--**

CLASSROOM

DARBUS: Good news! West High will be hosting the prom with us!

ALL: Good news??

HALLWAY

**ALL(BESIDES RYAN)/CHORUS: Who ya gonna go with?**

**Who ya gonna go with?**

**Who ya gonna go with?**

**..Finding a prom partner.**

RYAN: Will you guys go with me?

SHARPETTES: Yes!

**ALL(BESIDES JASON)/CHORUS**

JASON: Will you go with me?

KELSI: Yes!

**ALL(BESIDES CHAD)/CHORUS**

CHAD: Will you go with me?

TAYLOR: Yes!

**ALL(BESIDES TROY)/CHORUS**

TROY: Will you go with me?

GABRIELLA: Y--

SHARPAY: Yes!

GABRIELLA: What?!

OUTSIDE

CHAD: Dude, how could you ask Sharpay to the prom?

ZEKE: I was gonna ask her!

JASON: And what about Gabriella?

TROY: We broke up ther other day. I remembered Sharpay's huge crush on me from before and so I decided to ask her.

GABRIELLA'S HOUSE

GABRIELLA: I knew it! Sharpay just pretended to be nice to get closer to Troy, and me breaking up with him just went right along with her scheme! Breaking up with Troy was a huge mistake!

TAYLOR: I told you to just plan your time better!

GABRIELLA: Speaking of plans...I've got one of my own. I'll get a date with a rival West High basketball captain. I'm sure that will be seen as "diplomacy" and give me points to becoming Prom Queen, thus upstaging Sharpay!

RYAN: Gabriella, Sharpay's not like that! Maybe she used to be, but she's different now and she confided to me that she just wants to be friends with Troy now.

GABRIELLA: And if she confided to you that cows could fly, would you believe that too?!

RYAN: You just need to talk things over with her! Start over!

GABRIELLA: I've tried! And I'm done with trying, It's time to fight back.

RYAN: That's not the right way to handle it!

GABRIELLA: You're just defending her because you're her little sidekick brother!

RYAN: No, really --

GABRIELLA: Talk to the hand 'cause I don't want to hear it.

RYAN: Whatever. But Sharpay has changed..and apparently..so have you. exits

WALKING ALONG THE SIDEWALK

**RYAN: Female minds are so complex,**

**can't ever understand the opposite sex.**

**Don't even wanna try,**

**don't wanna waste my time...**

**East High boys follow**

**TROY: I don't get Gabriella's reasoning,**

**CHAD: Taylor gets me confused,**

**JASON: Can never tell what they're talking about,**

**ZEKE: But at least they keep me amused.**

**ALL/CHORUS:**

**No doubt,**

**No doubt about**

**Woman**

**Always,**

**Always change**

**No doubt,**

**No-o doubt,**

**Woman are strange.**

PIANO ROOM

GABRIELLA: In case I become prom queen, I want to be prepared with a song for the duet. Do you have any written?

KELSI: Uh, no, but I'll get right on it!

GABRIELLA: Oh, well - wait, what's this?

KELSI: Well, that's Sharpay's song.

GABRIELLA: Sharpay doesn't need a song, I'm going to win. She always steals _my_ songs. Just give it a faster beat and change the key.

KELSI: ..okay...

PROM

DARBUS: And this year's East High prom queen is...

AUSTIN(GABRIELLA'S DATE FROM WEST HIGH): whispers to Gabriella Good luck!

DARBUS: drumroll is heard Was that a cell phone?!

KELSI: No, ma'm, that was a drumroll.

DARBUS: Ah, as I was saying, the prom queen is...GABRIELLA MONTEZ! cheers and groans are heard And East High's prom king...TROY BOLTON!

TROY: Woah, what?? people congratulate him Bu, but I'm not prepared for a duet!

GABRIELLA: No worries. Kelsi and I already worked on a duet, just sing along.

TROY: No! Sharpay and Ryan deserve this more, they should sing!

DARBUS: Would that be okay with you, Gabriella?

GABRIELLA: Absolutely not! I have a duet prepared and I am going to sing it! With...Kelsi! runs up on stage and clears throat

**Attempts to rap 'Looking Into the Mirror' but is booed off the stage, she runs off**

DARBUS: Sharpay and Ryan, if you'd like to, you can sing a song.

SHARPAY: But Gabriella already sang it!

RYAN: We could improv.. they hesitate to enter the stage and Kelsi begins to play a tune

**BOTH/CHORUS**

**Best friends forever**

**Forever best friends,**

**This friendship lasts forever,**

**just can't let it end.**

**You care for me, I care for you,**

**more than I comprehend.**

**We're best friends forever,**

**Forever we're best friends**

**RYAN: Companions, acquaintances,**

**SHARPAY: Best buds for life,**

**RYAN/SHARPAY: Laugh, Love, Lend, Learn,**

**As long as we're alive!**

**SHARPAY: (To Troy) I just want to be your friend-.**

**TROY: And that's okay-.**

**SHARPAY AND RYAN/CHORUS**

**TROY,SHARPAY,RYAN: Best friends forever**

**Forever-- best friends-.**

HALLWAY

MATSUI: Gabriella, what are you doing roaming about? Aren't you prom queen?

GABRIELLA: My prom king refused to sing with me and I was booed off the stage when I tried to rap.

MATSUI: But the prom king was Troy, wasn't he your boyfriend?

GABRIELLA: Key word Was. We broke up because of my grade on the mock exam.

MATSUI: Actually, I had to talk to you about that. There was a misunderstanding and you did, in fact, get an A. Gabriella gasps happily But I think that's very rude for a boyfriend to break up with a girl just because her grades are slipping.

GABRIELLA: It wasn't him, it was me. I thought I wasn't having enough time to study because of him! And now he probably hates me and wants Sharpay to be his girlfriend, and Ryan's all mad at me, and I'll have to explain about this grade misunderstanding and - AAAHH! runs off

OUTSIDE

GABRIELLA: Well, I guess I'm not making the most of it this last semester..crying

SHARPAY: runs up Gabriella! I'm sick of fighting! Can't we just get along?

**I'm sick of this arguing,**

**I'm done with this stuff!**

**We all have our problems,**

**but enough is enough-!**

**CHORUS**

**We're all in this together-,**

**don't you remember--?**

**Forgive,forget,**

**move on, with it,**

**It's not me versus you-.**

**I swear, **

**no more boyfriend steealing,**

**I understand how you're feeling.**

**We all get our chance on top,**

**but this competition has to stop!**

**CHORUS**

**GABRIELLA: Forgive,forget,**

**move on,with it,**

**SHARPAY/GABRIELLA: It's not me versus you--**

**anymore--.**

GABRIELLA: they hug I have to find Troy! They run inside and Gabriella sees Troy almost leaving TROY!

TROY: shrugs What?

GABRIELLA: There was a misunderstanding on the mock exam..I really got an A. We can get back together now!..if you want to. silence I'm really, really sorry about everything.

TROY: You know what I love best about out fights?

GABRIELLA: ..What?

TROY: Afterwards, we kiss and make up. they kiss and hug

**TROY: Problems, they arise at every corner,**

**GABRIELLA: But in the end, they only make us stronger.**

**TROY: Who cares about the past?**

**GABRIELLA: At least we made it here,**

**TROY/GABRIELLA: And all our questions from before,**

**suddenly made clear--.**

**CHORUS**

**GABRIELLA: So long,**

**So tough,**

**TROY: So hard,**

**So rough,**

**BOTH: Some way,**

**Some how,**

**Wrong then,**

**Right now.**

**BOTH/CHORUS**

GRADUATION CEREMONY

AS THEY'RE WAITING FOR THEIR DIPLOMAS

TROY: Well, I guess this is it.

GABRIELLA: Time to move on to bigger things.

JASON: Remember when your parents always used to ask you, 'What do you wanna be when you grow up?' I'm still not sure.

SHARPAY: My future's clear...I wanna be..

**I wanna be the next top model**

**and strut my stuff,**

**dance and sing till I'm weak at the knees **

**and huff and puff.**

**Get into my favorite college **

**and marry the man of my dreams,**

**these are the things that I waant to be--.**

TAYLOR: No doubts in my mind that I wanna be...

**I wanna be the next great mind,**

**another Oprah Winfrey.**

**Write a book, change my look,**

**and maybe star on TV,**

**Marry Chad of course, and win the nobel peace,**

**these are the things that I waant to be--.**

RYAN: What about me? I wanna be...

**I wanna be a dancer,**

**choreograph some moves.**

**Prove that I can swing it, shake it,**

**and have my own groove.**

**Become independant,**

**see all there is to see,**

**these are the things that I waant to be--.**

CHAD: Well, I wanna be...

**I wanna be a baseball player,**

**run field and track.**

**Maybe try some dance steps**

**as long as I don't break my back,**

**Take my car everywhere, to places beyond the sea,**

**these are the things that I waant to be--.**

**TROY: I wanna shoot more hoops,**

**and join the NBA.**

**As long as you are by my side,**

**I know I'll be okay-.**

**GABRIELLA: I wanna be a teacher,**

**but no matter where I go,**

**You'll always be right beside me,**

**That's good to know--**

**ALL: I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be! ME!**

ALL ARE CALLED UP AND ACCEPT THEIR DIPLOMAS

MATSUI: Our class Salutatorian is Taylor McKessie and the class Valedictorian is Sharpay Evans!

skips straight to Sharpay's speech

SHARPAY: I know most of you didn't expect me up in this position, but you must admit from my full of A's report card there IS more to me than meets the eye, of course the apples might have had something to do with it..laughs Joking! screen fades off

A BIT LATER

GABRIELLA: Congratulations Sharpay! It's fun that we've switched places!

TROY: You're one of us now!

TAYLOR: One for all!

CHAD: And all for one!

ALL: WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!!

CHAD'S DRIVEWAY

GABRIELLA: I'm going to Yale!

TAYLOR: Me too! Yay! hug

TROY: I got a scholarship for U of A!

ZEKE: I got a college with an excellent baking course.

KELSI: We all got the colleges we wanted to go to.

TROY: And even though we're far apart, we're always together...

ALL: TOGETHER FOREVER!

THEY DRIVE AWAY IN CHAD'S NEW CAR AS THEY SING

**GABRIELLA: The dust is far from settled,**

**SHARPAY: The future's far from clear,**

**CHAD/JASON/ZEKE: But we'll do anything we can to get where we wanna go from here.**

**KELSI: Endless posibilities,**

**RYAN: Who can tell where we will go?**

**TAYLOR: But there's just one thing,**

**MARTHA: One thing-,**

**TROY: That we will always know.**

**ALL(GIRLS ECHO LINES)/CHORUS: **

**The wind may spread us far apart,**

**though I want to keep you close by,**

**But promise me, swear to God,**

**Cross your heart and hope to die-,**

**Together Forever--!**

**TROY: The next step is still a bit haizy,**

**GABRIELLA: But one thing we know,**

**MARTHA: One thing-,**

**ALL: ...IT'S GONNA BE AMAAAZIING-!**

**ALL/CHORUSX2**


End file.
